writelikethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Workplace Romance
Summary Workplace romance is defined as a relationship between two members of the same organization are involved in a mutual attraction that leads to dating and may lead to other romantic encounters. This topic can have advantages, but unfortunately it can have quite a few disadvantages as well. There are a couple of sources that include the problems of workplace romance. The TV series Greys Anatomy is a prime example of a workplace that involves the drama of romance and relationships disrupting the way coworkers are working with each other. Also, an article by Nina Cole titled, Workplace Romance: A Justice Analysis ''defines the negative and positive effects of workplace romance and tells about the consequences of engaging in relationships with co-workers. Cole also emphasizes the statistics of how many people have formerly been involved with workplace relationships and have been treated differently by their superiors in an unfair way. Analysis The first source is the TV series ''Grey’s Anatomy. There is a YouTube video that consists of a clip from an episode of Grey’s Anatomy that includes a moment that the issue of workplace romance was brought up in a meeting. The clip is called Owen’s Meeting about Relationships and was posted by Kandice Dao. Owen, who is the Chief of Surgery and Head of Trauma speaks to his fellow co-workers about the issue of relationships between superiors and subordinates. He stands up on the stairs of the hospital in front of everyone and strongly states that workplace relationships will no longer be allowed. You hear chattering after the nurses and doctors as they hear the news. The camera show some of the negative reactions that some people give. As the clips gets near the end, a couple of unhappy nurses try to get more information out of Owen. The reason for the abolishment of workplace romance in this TV show was by the scripter whose goal was more than likely to get rid of a certain character or maybe the audience didn’t want to see two characters together anymore. Owen strongly states his proposition, and the scripter may have purposely done this. The second source is a scholarly article by Nina Cole with the title, Workplace Romance: A Justice Analysis. Cole’s purpose of her article was simply to investigate the perceptions of people about the unfair treatment due to workplace romance. She talks about the approach that was made to figure out these statistics through a way of interviewing employees who were pursuing studies and what they felt about workplace romance. Cole’s findings on how workplace relationships could become an issue included three factors; 1. If workplace romance is causing a negative effect on the workplace or on the people, for example, unfair treatment of different coworkers. 2. If the two or more individuals work in the same area of the department or organization. 3. If it is stated in the policy that workplace romance is not allowed. Cole mentions that none of the answers from the students about workplace romance was positive. She includes an introduction in her article and begins with references to show real-life workplace romances. She briefly names off a few people who have been punished for having a romantic relationship with coworkers. A former World Bank President and a Boewig CEO both lost their jobs because of their scandalous relationships with female coworkers. Cole touches on the point that there is an increasing amount of single workers who spend a large portion of their time at work and with the people they work with. She found a study in the Wall Street Journal saying that 40% of people have admitted in engaging in romances in the workplace. That is a large percentage considering that is only the people that have admitted to it. Evaluation The two sources were quite a bit different in the way they were portrayed for the reader/viewer. The YouTube clip from the TV series, Grey’s Anatomy, is intended for a much more informal audience. It is meant to entertain the viewer and less on educating the audience. The scholarly article that analyzed workplace romance is for a more formal arrangement of references and statistics. The author is simply informing the audience about the issue. Her goal was to educate the reader with many different valid points. Strengths: The YouTube clip involves a dramatic line from the actor that depicts a new rule that will change the way the TV series exposes workplace romance. The scholarly article includes valid points by including references. The clip is entertaining and catches the viewer’s attention by showing a main character saying something that the audience either do or do not want to hear. Also, it shows the reaction of the other doctors, nurse, etc. of the new rule. The scholarly article has an author that has studied business and has found different ways to convey her information. Weaknesses: If the viewer hadn’t seen Grey’s Anatomy prior to the clip, they would be clueless on why the doctor is illuminating workplace relationships. The scholarly article is missing the author’s definition of what workplace romance is. She assumes that the reader already knows. The clip should have included a solid reason why there was a conference about the issue of workplace romance. The person who created the clip could have added in a short introduction on what was happening in the show. The author of the article includes a section of keywords including “organizational justice, workplace romance, employee discipline, workplace romance policies, and management of workplace romance” and it is not necessary for the actual article. Advice Depending on dramatic television shows for education in a certain field of either medical or business is not the route that many people should be taking. They do not have the references needed to write an academic paper. As was presented, the scholarly article by Nina Cole had accurately used references that were impossible to miss. It is important to back up your points with references of other scholarly essays, journals, and articles. When writing a formal paper, most teachers will not want to see the student referencing a serious topic to a popular TV show, unless the teacher instructed to. It is okay to enjoy the TV series, but do not actually believe that some of the things that happen in them really occurs in that particular setting. In Grey’s Anatomy, there is a lot of drama with the coworkers that sometimes they may pick a fight and physically hurt each other. In the real world, those types of things do not usually occur. Scholarly articles are very helpful when it is required to back up your paper with references. They are usually peer-reviewed so they have accurate arguments to support their claims. Also, the scholarly articles are much easier to reference back too as well. For a TV show, there are many episodes and it is difficult to find a certain topic. When a student finds an article that perfectly matches their topic, it is easier and quicker to find exactly what to use to make your point. References are mostly important in an essay meant for either arguing or for informing because the reader may be skeptical about the topic, so the best way to prove that you are correct is by using dependable references.